


Practical Demonstrations

by kim47



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm twice the size of you, little man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, you know you were thinking it.

That night, Gwaine shows up at the door to his chambers. It's late enough for everyone to have settled for the night, too late for him to be here for anything else. 

Percival can't say he wasn't expecting it.

"Come in, then," he says, sighing like he's granting Gwaine a boon. He turns away to hide his smile. 

Gwaine shuts the door behind himself and leans up against it.

"So," he begins. It shouldn't be possible for a voice to leer like that. And yet. "Twice the size?"

Percival pulls his shirt off slowly, ignoring Gwaine. He hears the door creak, as though Gwaine is shifting against it. He can feel Gwaine's gaze on him, hot and heavy and filthy, and then he hears footsteps and turns to find Gwaine right in front of him. He reaches out, spinning them so he can press Gwaine up against the wall, and Gwaine goes willingly, pulling Percival in with him. 

"Well then," Percival says, leaning down to ghost his lips along Gwaine's jaw. "You want it, little man?"

"Maybe," Gwaine says cheekily. He reaches out and runs those fingers that have been teasing Percival for weeks along his chest. "Have to see if it lives up to expectations." He traces a finger around Percival's nipple.

Percival kisses him hard then, open-mouthed, sliding his tongue into Gwaine's mouth, and Gwaine kisses back just as eagerly, his fingers digging into the skin of his back. 

"You'll be sorry you said that when you can't walk tomorrow," Percival says when he pulls back, breathing heavily into Gwaine's mouth.

"All I'm hearing is big talk, not proof," Gwaine says, grinning. "I'm starting to think - "

He cuts off with a moan as Percival pushes closer, thrusting their hips together, rubbing his now-hard cock against Gwaine's. 

"You were saying?" 

Gwaine's hands slip down to his arse, pulling him in so he can rock them together. "I think," he says, and he sucks a kiss into Percival's neck, hard enough that it's going to show tomorrow, "that I’m going to have to see," and suddenly he pushes Percival back, hands on his chest, until the back of his knees hit his bed and he tumbles down onto it, "feel," Gwaine climbs onto the bed after him and straddles his hips, palming Percival's cock through his breeches, "and taste before I can give a verdict." 

He makes short work of Percival's laces and before he knows it, he's naked, with Gwaine - still clothed - kneeling between his legs. 

"Hmm," Gwaine says thoughtfully, his eyes dark and thoughtful as his fingers brushing lightly along the length of Percival's cock. 

"Well?" Percival says teasingly, pushing his hips up into Gwaine's feather-light grip, desperate for more contact.

"I've had bigger," Gwaine says, but he's licking his lips and smiling like he wants nothing more than Percival's cock in his mouth.

"Liar," Percival gasps out as Gwaine thumbs the head of his dick. 

"Mmm," is all he gets in response before Gwaine leans down and more or less swallows him whole, sucking Percival into his mouth and throat until his lips hit the base of his cock. Percival shouts, the tight, wet heat too sudden to do anything but shock, and he shoves his fingers into Gwaine's hair just for something to hold on to.

He's more or less just along for the ride now, with Gwaine licking and sucking and doing things with his tongue that shouldn't be anatomically possible. There's spit and precome dribbling down his chin, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes because Percival is more or less choking him with his dick, and Percival squeezes his eyes shut and gets lost in the insane feeling of it, in the humming and moaning Gwaine's making, until he comes with a cry, shooting down Gwaine's throat. 

He lies there, blissfully sated, as Gwaine pulls off and wipes his mouth. Then Gwaine crawls up his body, leaning in to kiss him lazily, his hair falling all over his face. Percival could get used to this.

"Verdict?" Percival asks when he can form words again. 

Gwaine purses his lips in mock-thoughtfulness, then he leans back in to kiss him again, and thrusts his erection into Percival's hip.

"It was a comparative claim," he says. "I'll have to see them side-by-side before I can make a decision."

Percival laughs, then rolls them so he's on top, pinning Gwaine to the bed with his huge frame. 

"We can't have you to make up your mind before you examine all the evidence, can we?" he says, hands drifting underneath Gwaine's shirt. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gwaine replies, and pulls him into another kiss.


End file.
